


There lived four wizards of renown

by Lirys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirys/pseuds/Lirys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nous connaissons tous leurs noms. Mais avant d'entrer dans la légende, ils ont connu leur part d'obstacles et de souffrances. Ils ont été aimé, admirés, haïs, méprisés. Ils ont partagé tout ce qu'il était possible de partager et connu une fin tragique. Voici l'histoire des quatre fondateurs racontée par une personne qui a consacré sa vie à leur mystère, une histoire au coin du feu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There lived four wizards of renown

L'histoire qui va suivre vous est familière.

Peut-être vous l'a-t-on racontée enfant pour vous endormir, les mots accompagnés d'une voix douce et d'une caresse apaisante sur le front, l'intrigue simplifiée et polie comme un galet. Peut-être l'avez-vous découverte plus tard, assis sur les bancs de Poudlard, une plume dans la main et l'attention attirée par les mouvements du saule cogneur à travers la fenêtre, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les noms et les dates énoncés avec ferveur par le professeur. Peut-être en avez-vous discuté avec des amis, tous affalés sur un tapis au coin du feu dans votre salle commune, votre chat lové contre vos genoux, grignotant des mini-chaudrons au chocolat et débattant pour savoir à quel personnage vous ressembliez le plus. Peut-être vous êtes-vous plongé dans d'innombrables livres tard dans la nuit en cherchant à en découvrir plus, à percer le mystère qui entoure ce récit. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous pensez réellement connaître cette histoire, alors vous allez devoir remettre vos certitudes en question.

Oh, vous en connaissez les grandes lignes. Vous connaissez le quand, le qui et le où…. Quatre sorciers, des idéaux et un projet qui ont changé nos vies à tous. Mais qu'en est-il du plus important, le comment et le pourquoi ?

Inutile de froncer les sourcils, mon cher ami. Il est certes terrible de réaliser qu'on l'en sait bien moins que ce que l'on croyait, mais (quelle chance) je suis justement présent aujourd'hui pour combler cette lacune. Et quelle aventure nous attend… je m'apprête à vous ouvrir des passages vers un passé connu seulement d'une poignée de personnes, à vous révéler des secrets qui causeraient un scandale terrible dans le monde des sorciers s'ils venaient à se savoir (je compte sur votre discrétion), et surtout, à vous emmener plus près de la légende que vous n'auriez jamais osé en rêver.

Alors prenez-place, installez-vous confortablement car cela pourrait prendre un moment. Oui, bien sûr que vous pouvez prendre ce coussin. Il y a devant vous des petits gâteaux et du thé, n'hésitez-pas à vous servir quand vous le désirez. Sentez-vous libre de poser des questions, d'exprimer de l'étonnement, de la perplexité. J'ai passé ma vie à en apprendre autant que possible sur cette histoire et croyez-moi, elle ne cesse de me surprendre… Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de mon départ vers d'autres aventures, c'est avec vous que je choisis de la partager.

Etes-vous prêt ?


End file.
